


О драконах, воронах и взаимовыручке

by M_Vish



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Vish/pseuds/M_Vish
Summary: Проблемы никто не отменял, даже перед важными праздниками





	О драконах, воронах и взаимовыручке

Щелкнув тумблером выключателя в подъезде, Джаред громко выругался — лампочка мигнула и погасла. В третий раз за этот месяц. 

— Охренеть просто. 

Перехватив пакеты, которые он нёс одной рукой, Джаред нашарил в кармане куртки телефон и, вытащив его, включил фонарик. Блеклый свет выхватил из темноты деревянные полы и деревянные же панели, доходившие, насколько он помнил, до середины стены. В конце коридора была видна лестница наверх, и судя по тому, что и там было темно, свет вырубило во всем доме. 

Подсвечивая себе телефоном, Джаред осторожно поднимался по крутым узким ступеням, слегка придерживаясь за шаткие перила. Вскоре он отчетливо услышал громкий мужской голос, и, судя по отсутствию других голосов, разговор был телефонный. 

— Нет, мистер Сингер, я не понимаю! Вы обязаны… Алло?! Алло!

Когда Джаред ступил на площадку своего этажа, где располагались всего две квартиры, его сосед из 6В, который, собственно, и вел воспитательную беседу с домовладельцем по сотовому, уже закончил гневный монолог и сейчас выглядел одновременно возмущенным, злым и потерянным.

— Привет, Дженс! — улыбнулся Джаред, поставив пакеты на пол.

Дженсен, — тот самый возмущённый сосед, — привалившись к стене, еле слышно выругался, а затем ответил, будто только что заметил его:

— Привет, Джаред.

— Случилось что? — Джаред принялся рыться в карманах в поисках ключей. 

— Кроме того что у меня дня два как забился сток, нет света, а исправить это соизволят только в понедельник, вроде ничего.

— Все настолько плохо?

— Там холодно и пахнет так, будто кто-то сдох, — тихо рассмеялся Дженсен. — Еще и праздник на носу. 

— Да уж, этому дому лет больше, чем нам обоим. Есть куда пойти? — Джаред наконец нашел ключи и, подсвечивая себе экраном телефона, принялся отпирать дверь.

— Нет, — ответил Дженсен, но тут же добавил. — Придется, видимо, искать новое жилье или ночевать на работе. 

— Скоро Рождество, ты вряд ли найдешь что-то, даже в Ритце, а спать среди ветхих книжных полок в огромном здании… — Джаред скривился, будто Дженсен мог это увидеть, и, пока тот не успел ничего сказать, выпалил: — Можешь пожить у меня. Место есть.

— Что? 

Джаред, разумеется, не был точно уверен, но ему показалось, что Дженсен широко распахнул глаза и приоткрыл от удивления рот. Лучшими друзьями их назвать было сложно, но общались они часто — в силу близкого соседства. Джареду до сих пор казалось странным, что они нашли хоть какие-то точки соприкосновения. Общего у них была только лестничная площадка и хреновые условия проживания по завышенной цене. Но потрепаться о несправедливости жизни можно с кем угодно — больше половины города страдало точно от таких же неприятностей, если не хуже. 

— Джей, ты серьезно?

— Да все нормально, расслабься, — Джаред широко распахнул дверь. — Мне жутко скучно, скрасишь мое одиночество.

Дженсен бывал у него пару раз. Заходил в гости, когда Джаред только переехал полтора года назад и пригласил отметить новоселье, и второй раз, когда Дженсен, придя домой, обнаружил свою дверь открытой и после, пытаясь скрыть панику, ждал у Джареда вызванную им же полицию. Сам Джаред заходил к соседу чаще. Он вечно забывал взять в магазине всякую мелочь, которая заканчивалась в самый неподходящий момент, а у Дженсена было все и всегда. В общем, для себя Джаред не видел никакой проблемы приютить Дженсена на этот вечер, а возможно, и на более долгий срок.

Подхватив пакеты, Джаред буквально вслепую прошел через коридор на кухню, ничуть не сомневаясь, что Дженсен последует за ним. Поставив покупки на стойку, он обернулся к Дженсену, который действительно не отказался от приглашения и теперь, устроившись на табурете у самого края стола, гладил его кота. 

— Ты его разбалуешь. — Джаред улыбнулся. По ходу, как он успел выяснить за то время, что они общались, к Дженсену тянулись все без исключения: и люди, и животные. Врожденный магнетизм? Хрен знает, но и Джареду нравился этот парень, несмотря на количество тараканов в голове. А этого добра там хватало с лихвой.

— Ты уделяешь ему мало внимания, — односложно ответил Дженсен и замолчал. 

Прекратив перекладывать продукты из пакета в холодильник, Джаред обернулся к нему снова, но Дженсен сидел все там же, уткнувшись взглядом в столешницу. Нет, он, конечно, слышал, что библиотекари застенчивы, но чтобы настолько?

— Кхм, — откашлялся Джаред. — Ты так расстроился из-за неполадок в квартире?

Кот запрыгнул на стойку рядом с последним неразобранным пакетом и громко мяукнул. Автоматически почесав того за ухом, Джаред в очередной раз подумал, как было бы здорово завести собаку. 

— Я просто устал, — Дженсен снова улыбнулся.

Джаред отвел взгляд. Похоже, пригласить Дженсена к себе было поспешным решением.

— Включи, пожалуйста, чайник, вон там, на полке. Если, конечно, врубили свет, — промямлил он, чертыхаясь про себя. 

Отвернувшись, Джаред слушал, как Дженсен за его спиной, встав, прошелся по небольшой кухне, щелкнул кнопкой на чайнике и, что удивительно, подошел к нему.

— Тебе помочь? — тихо спросил он. — К слову, электричество уже дали. 

На кухне постепенно темнело, хотя не было и четырех часов дня. Дженсена, стоявшего на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Джаред уже видел нечетко и не мог сказать точно, чем с его стороны было последнее замечание. Замаскированной стеснительностью, просьбой включить свет, намеком на его возможную глупость, потому что Джаред, перекладывая продукты в холодильник, не мог не заметить столь очевидного факта, или неуклюжей попыткой завязать разговор, хотя раньше подобного неловкого поведения между ними не наблюдалось? Джаред решил, что вернее всего первый вариант. Он, во всяком случае, надеялся.

— Да, в этот раз удивительно быстро починили, даже не пришлось доставать свечи.

— О, у меня дома тоже целый ящик под них отведен. — Дженсен улыбался. — И есть бутыли с водой на случай отключения, как на прошлой неделе было, помнишь?

Джаред кивнул и принялся вскрывать упаковку с замороженными ягодами. Запаяли её, что ли?!

— У меня кроме свечей ничего нет. Все мои парни считали, что я слишком романтичен, если могу на раз устроить ужин при свечах. — Устав бороться с упаковкой, Джаред достал ножницы. — Но после всегда оказывались разочарованы. 

Дженсен никак не отреагировал на то, что выдал Джаред, — просто молча врубил свет. 

Идея приготовить кексы с ягодами и шоколадом пришла неожиданно. Почему-то Джареду казалось, что Дженсен должен любить сладкое. Дженсен вообще вызывал в нём странные желания — его хотелось пожалеть, завернуть в плед, дать в руки какао, кексы и никуда не выпускать из дома, настолько потерянным, пугливым — а сейчас и несчастным — он выглядел. Эта его обостренная восприимчивость к внешним проблемам умиляла. 

А кроме того, его хотелось вытряхнуть из шмоток и трахать на каждом –подходившем и не очень для этого — предмете, потому что они жили стена в стену, и Джаред слышал, как Дженсен умеет кричать, ругаться и материться. По какой причине он был с ним настолько тихим, Джаред не понимал, но пока достаточно и того, что есть. 

— Так ты гей?

Дженсен произнес это настолько удивленно, будто Джаред сказал ему, что является волшебником и показал какой-то фокус.

— Вообще-то я думал, ты знаешь. — На все такой же удивленный взгляд, Джаред пояснил: — Наши спальни располагаются через одну тонкую стену. 

— Я не имею привычки подслушивать, — покраснев, прокомментировал Дженсен. — Да я и не замечал, чтобы ты кого-то приводил.

— Э, ну… Для тебя это проблема? — отложив распечатанный пакет и пиалу, Джаред повернулся к нему. 

— Нет, совсем нет. Просто я не ожидал. — Он взлохматил волосы и снял очки. — Прости, могу я умыться? 

— Да, конечно.

— Спасибо, — едва слышно пробормотал Дженсен и ушел с кухни.

Пронаблюдав за его побегом, а заодно успев оценить плотно обтянутую джинсой задницу, Джаред тряхнул головой, отгоняя ненужные мысли, и продолжил готовить. Кот крутился под ногами, дергая хвостом.

К тому времени, когда Дженсен вернулся, Джаред успел заварить чай, замесить тесто и теперь сыпал в него замороженные ягоды.

— Я долго? — спросил Дженсен, садясь на стул. — Обзвонил еще пару знакомых и отели.

Джаред приподнял бровь, но никак не прокомментировал то, что Дженсен звонил не при нем, а скрывшись в ванной. 

— И как?

— Ни у кого нет мест. В отелях все номера уже забронированы. — Дженсен выглядел расстроенным. — Остались только дешевые мотели или диван на работе.

— Ты поместишься на средний диван в библиотеке, большой мальчик, — хохотнул Джаред. — Чай готов, попробуй, успокаивает.

— Если он не предложит мне кровать, крышу и стены над головой, то вряд ли он сможет меня успокоить. — Дженсен потер глаза пальцами — очки он, по всей видимости, оставил в ванной. — Можно еще попробовать по хостелам пройтись. 

— М-м-м. Бывал я в таких клоповниках — ко мне даже кот после этого не подходил близко. Молчу уже о контингенте, который там, как правило, обитает.

Раскладывая тесто по формам, Джаред думал, как предложить Дженсену то, что пришло в голову. Тот, судя по всему, с какого-то чуда чувствовал себя неловко, или Джаред ни хрена не понимал в людях. 

— Придумаю что-нибудь.

Не оборачиваясь, Джаред услышал, как кот с мяуканьем запрыгнул Дженсену на колени.

— Хороший кот, — голос Дженсена изменился, стал мягким, заискивающим. — Как его зовут?

Выдержав театральную паузу, Джаред налил им обоим чай и, взяв кружки, подсел к Дженсену.

— Слейпнир, — по слогам произнес Джаред.

— Как? Почему?

Прекратив наглаживать темную шерсть кота, Дженсен, едва сдерживая улыбку, глянул на Джареда.

— Ты просто не слышал, как он топает по ночам. Будто у него не четыре мягкие лапы, а восемь копыт. 

Не выдержав, Дженсен откинул голову и рассмеялся. У него был удивительно красивый смех. Джаред, залюбовавшись беззащитно открытым горлом, даже забыл поставить кружку на стол. Отсмеявшись, Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда и прищурился.

— Что?

— Ничего. Знаешь, ты первый из всех, кто здесь был и понял шутку.

— Должно быть, ты встречался с очень тупыми парнями, Джаред.

— Возможно, зато с очень красивыми, — вставил он. — Скоро будут готовы кексы, ты обязан их попробовать.

— С удовольствием, пахнут они божественно. — Похоже, Дженсен расслабился и перестал странно оглядываться по сторонам и прятать взгляд.

— Чем ты занимаешься, Джаред? Ты никогда не рассказывал мне, а по твоей квартире понять сложно что-либо, кроме того что тебе на хрен не нужны шкафы. 

Помешивая остывший чай, Дженсен, уперев кулак под подбородок и склонив голову, разглядывал Джареда. 

— Ты никогда и не интересовался, — пожал плечами Джаред. — Угадай.

— Не знаю. Учитель физкультуры? Или музыкант? У тебя красивые пальцы… Хотя нет, в каждой из этих профессий присутствует определенная доля педантизма, которая требует дисциплины и аккуратности, что явно не входит в перечень твоих достоинств.

— Смешно, но ты прав, ничего из тобой перечисленного, — все еще обдумывая комментарий про его пальцы, ответил Джаред. — Я татуировщик, у меня свой салон неподалеку.

— Серьезно?

Дженсен казался искренне удивленным.

Джаред почувствовал, как тот разглядывает его с ног до головы, явно сравнивая внешний вид с типичными представлениями людей о его профессии. Привычный к подобному, Джаред закатал рукава рубашки, показывая украшенные татуировками руки. 

— Могу сделать и тебе, — предложил он, уверенный, что Дженсен откажется.

— Одной мне пока вполне хватает, но если что, я знаю к кому идти.

И теперь пришло время Джареда удивляться. По обычно бесившей его самого причине. Дженсен, которого он знал, не производил впечатление человека, способного сделать себе татуировку. Надо же, а он умел удивлять!

— Не ожидал от тебя, — честно признался Джаред и, не удержавшись, попросил: — Покажи, мне любопытно как профессионалу. 

— Не думаю, что…

— Я только посмотрю. Или там что-то личное?

— Нет, ничего такого. — Дженсен потеребил пуговицу пальцами. — Ладно.

Резко выдохнув, он начал расстегивать рубашку. Джаред завис на его пальцах, неуверенно теребивших каждую пуговицу.

На левом плече Дженсена спал дракон, спереди была видна его морда и лапы, на правом плече помещался кончик хвоста. Работа была не профессиональной и явно старой, границы рисунка размылись, переходов цвета на чешуе никогда и не было. Джаред уже видел то, как нужно подправить татуировку и что добавить, чтобы оживить картинку. По всей видимости, создавший её был неплохим художником — Джаред видел «дыхание» в рисунке.

— Её набил мой… друг. Он говорил, что этот спящий монстр похож на меня. — Дженсен явно автоматически провел пальцами по драконьей морде и принялся застегивать рубашку. 

А Джаред старался не думать, чем именно похож Дженсен на мифическую тварь, выколотую на его теле.

— Хорошая работа, но нужно кое-что подправить. Если надумаешь — обратись ко мне.

— Я бы хотел, но не думаю, что получится.

От вполне логичного вопроса Дженсена спас запиликавший таймер, возвещавший, что кексы готовы. Джаред вынул формы, поставил их на плиту и, достав тарелку, быстро переложил кексы в нее. 

— Приятного аппетита. Если хочешь чего-то более сытного, можешь посмотреть в холодильнике, а я поел на работе. Там, кстати, есть пиво.

— О, нет, не стоит беспокоиться.

— Тогда идем устроимся поудобнее. — Подхватив блюдо, Джаред пошел в гостиную. — Нальешь чай? И вон там есть шоколад. И чипсы захвати. 

— Сегодня игра «Ковбоев», — несколько робко высказался Дженсен. 

— О, друг, да ты все понимаешь! Пойдем. 

С течением матча Дженсен кардинально менялся. Если в начале он жался к краю дивана, то к концу уже, не сдерживаясь, матерился и орал на игроков так, будто они могли его услышать. Джаред смотрел больше на него, чем наблюдал за игрой. Она не была интересной, а Дженсен — очень даже. Он неожиданно показался самым интересным человеком из всех, которых когда-либо видел Джаред.

Когда матч закончился, Дженсен неожиданно предложил:

— Может, посмотрим фильм?

— М-м-м, — не сразу сообразил Джаред. — Что ты любишь?

— Главное, чтобы по нему не было книги. Тогда я не буду сравнивать и мучить тебя упущенными немаловажными фактами из первоисточника.

— Тогда, может… — Джаред судорожно вспоминал свою фильмотеку. — Ох… «Людей Икс»? Из новых? Или для тебя комиксы тоже книга-первоисточник?

Дженсен рассмеялся.

— Возможно и так, но эти фильмы слишком далеки от оригинала и смотрятся как отдельное произведение, пусть и не совсем искусства, но все-таки. Включай.

Джареду в момент показалось, что он сейчас находится в обществе двух совершенно разных Дженсенов. Парень, который еще пять минут назад благим матом крыл нападающего, теперь изъяснялся, как выпускник-отличник Гарварда, тоном, не выказывавшим даже намека на какую-то грубость.

Уже на вступительной заставке Дженсен расслабился и начал внимательно вглядываться в экран, а Джаред снова забыл, что стоило бы следить за сюжетом — вместо этого он смотрел на Дженсена, и так бы, наверное, и продолжалось весь фильм, но Дженсен прервал его наглое занятие и произнес, не отвлекаясь от просмотра:

— Сильная сцена. Хорошо поставлена. В ней нам дают одно из ключевых для понимая сущности мутантов звено — эмоции. Всё построено на них. И тот, кто теряет их, теряет силу. Частая концепция, но в комиксах исключительно неплохо обыгранная.

— А? Ага, — только и смог произнести Джаред. Тупостью он не отличался, но анализировать фантастику, снятую по комиксу? Увольте. Это должно быть весело, интересно, и не более того. Но искать в этом глубинный смысл? Упаси бог. Знали бы создатели «Титаника», удавились бы от зависти — Джаред очень хорошо помнил, как Дженсен активно спал уже на десятой минуте этого мирового шедевра.

По ходу действия фильма Дженсен продолжал давать какие-то комментарии, обосновывая свою точку зрения примерами из классической литературы и кинематографа. Джаред никогда не думал, что можно сравнивать на равных комиксы и классику, но у Дженсена получалось. Чего только стоил один его комментарий о герое, явно не отличавшемся силой характера, но при этом добрым и безобидным, и этим, по мнению Дженсена, схожим с «маленьким человеком» из русской классической литературы. 

Джаред сидел и слушал его, иногда перебарывая желание сбегать за блокнотом и ручкой, чтобы записать идеи или зарисовать такого Дженсена –увлеченного, спокойного.

Фильм кончился до обидного быстро.

 

Время подошло к одиннадцати, а Дженсен так и не нашел, где переночевать. В небольших перерывах он, кажется, обзвонил всех знакомых. К счастью или нет — безрезультатно.

— Вот черт, — печально произнес он, глядя на часы. — Видимо, придется ехать к брату.

— Да куда ты сейчас поедешь? — вмешался Джаред, поняв, что лучшего момента воплотить идею, пришедшую ему в голову еще днем, не будет. — Оставайся у меня. Вторая спальня свободна, а завтра, если захочешь, найдешь себе место, где перекантоваться.

— Ты уверен, что это будет удобно?

— Вполне. Сейчас я один, так что ты ничему не сможешь помешать, даже если захочешь.

— Но я не…

— Соглашайся, ничего в этом такого нет. К тому же я все равно думал сдавать комнату после Нового года.

— О, зачем? Вряд ли ты не тянешь аренду?

— Тяну, но я не пользуюсь второй комнатой. Пусть лучше живет кто-нибудь.

— Ну, если так…

— Не хочу слушать никаких возражений. Сегодня ты остаешься здесь, а дальше посмотрим. — Джаред хлопнул Дженсена по колену и поднялся с дивана. — Новое белье в ящике. Зубной щетки, прости, нет. А если боишься меня, то дверь запирается на замок.

— Да нет, я… С чего бы мне?

— Дженсен, я пошутил, — остановил его Джаред. — Иди за вещами, я подожду.

— Будешь следить?

— Возможно и так.

Дженсен за пять минут успел сходить в свою квартиру и вернуться оттуда с зубной щеткой, одеждой и еще чем-то в пакете.

Джаред кормил кота на кухне и не обратил внимания на то, что Дженсен бродил по его квартире, что-то рассматривая. 

— Ну что? Где ванная ты знаешь. А мне еще на пробежку.

— Мне, наверное, стоит лечь спать.

— Спокойной ночи, — заранее пожелал ему Джаред и ушел в свою комнату переодеваться.

Когда он вернулся с пробежки, в квартире было темно и тихо. Даже кота не было видно. Прокравшись ко второй спальне, Джаред заглянул внутрь. Дженсен спал, рядом с ним на кровати устроился кот, а на тумбочке лежала одна из его, Джареда, книг. Желание завалиться вместо собственного кота в постель к Дженсену стало почти болезненным.

Поспешно закрыв дверь, Джаред отправился в душ — дрочить, дрочить, дрочить. 

Размышлять о том, что делать дальше, он будет завтра, а сейчас хотелось лишь избавиться от зудевшего возбуждения. Благо на носу выходной и времени на размышления будет предостаточно.

 

Джаред не верил в приметы, но точно знал одно — если его будили телефонным звонком в почти восемь утра в законный выходной, день обещал быть дерьмовым. В первые два раза Джаред успешно игнорировал протяжный голос Мартина Гора, но после третьего звонка, сквозь зубы матерясь на Себастьяна, пришлось оторвать голову от подушки. Только этот алкоголик мог попутать день с ночью и названивать в восемь утра субботы. 

— Да?! — гаркнул Джаред в трубку, одновременно пытаясь поднять себя с кровати. Неудачно.

Иногда он ненавидел свою работу. Во многом из-за таких, как Себастьян — его постоянный клиент, друг и совершеннейший псих. 

— Так и знал, что ты спишь, Большой Ди. Забыл, что у нас встреча?

— Она в двенадцать, придурок! — справедливо заметил Джаред, хотя знал, что Себастьяну насрать на то, сколько у него и всего остального мира времени на часах.

Себастьян жил по простому принципу: когда не спит он, то бодрствовать должны все вокруг, и наоборот. 

— Какая разница? Ты должен включить свою гениальную голову и вытрясти из нее очередной шедевр. 

— Всё и так будет.

— С меня пиво или ром. Я забыл, что ты больше любишь.

— Даже не вздумай нализаться до моего прихода.

— М-м-м, тут очень шумно! Жду тебя там же, где и всегда! — крикнул Себастьян в трубку и сбросил вызов.

— Урод, — бессильно ругнулся Джаред.

Он все еще сидел на кровати наполовину замотанный в одеяло. Очень хотелось спать, так как вчера они с Дженсеном засиделись допоздна за просмотром творчества современных режиссеров. Сравнивать его взгляды на фильмы со своими оказалось очень увлекательно.

Джаред, зевнув, встал и сдёрнул одеяло с кровати. Тут же послышался возмущенный мявк, и острые когти почти впились ему в ногу, но Джаред, наученный горьким опытом, отпрыгнул в сторону. В результате чего остался нетронутым, но и без одеяла, которое сейчас оккупировал его кот, улегшись сверху. Показав Слейпниру язык, Джаред поддернул трусы и, почесывая живот, вышел из спальни.

Он банально не подумал о том, что Дженсен тоже может не спать в такое время. Что сейчас тот может принимать душ или умываться — слишком давно Джаред ни с кем, кроме кота, не делил квартиру. 

И когда Дженсен вышел из ванной комнаты совершенно голый, Джаред остолбенел, пожалев, что нечем прикрыть пах. Утренний стояк и без того давал о себе знать, но теперь Джаред сомневался, что сможет справиться с ним самостоятельно. Особенно когда рядом есть, такое… такой… 

Тело Дженсена оказалось красивым и подкачанным там, где надо; светлая, на вид мягкая кожа блестела от воды, и он был весьма недурно оснащен — как Джаред любил. Только после минутного замешательства он осознал, что так откровенно пялиться на гостя неприлично и стоило бы поднять взгляд на лицо Дженсена.

Пока Джаред прокручивал у себя в голове как мантру: «Посмотри ему в лицо, посмотри ему в лицо», — Дженсен забормотал, заикаясь:

— Прости. Я думал, ты спишь… У меня нет чистой одежды, мне казалось, что я успею…

Джаред наконец посмотрел выше и еле удержал себя от порыва накинуться на Дженсена — щеки того слегка порозовели, и Джаред не мог налюбоваться этим румянцем едва ли не сильнее, чем секунду назад членом. Если членов он повидал предостаточно, то парня, который мог так мило смущаться, видел впервые. И он ему определённо был симпатичен.

Можно было сделать один простой вывод — ему в Дженсене нравилось все. 

— Нормально все, Дженс, расслабься. Сам не знал, что встану так рано.

— Эм, а, да… Куда-то собираешься?

— Да, у меня встреча по работе. Ты не мог бы… — Джаред махнул в сторону ванной. — Мне стоит вымыться.

— Да, конечно. То есть, нет, конечно нет! 

Дженсен снова зарделся и, пробормотав что-то невнятное, сбежал в свою спальню, а Джаред успел оценить вид его голой подтянутой задницы.

С тихим стоном ввалившись в душ, Джаред всё же успел закрыть дверь, скинув трусы, встать на поддон и включить воду, прежде чем сжал в кулаке член и с облегчением начал дрочить. Что же, если и дальше так пойдет, то он натрет себе мозоли на руках или члене. С таким Дженсеном, голым и смущённым, подобное ему обеспечено. 

После, смывая сперму с себя и кафеля, Джаред слегка жалел, что был столь не сдержан. Возможно, если бы он подождал, ему удалось бы почуять запах спермы Дженсена, который, он был уверен, занимался здесь тем же самым.

 

Завтрак прошел легко. Джаред достал хлопья, молоко, сок и по-братски поделился с Дженсеном. Они обсудили планы на сегодня, и Джаред, спокойно оставив Дженсену запасные ключи, ушел на встречу. 

Каким бы психом ни был Себастьян, он был его другом и платил изрядно, что неплохо приукрашивало его дерьмовый характер. И еще Джаред мог обкатать на нем свои самые странные идеи, что терзали его мозг, и он догадывался, никто кроме Себастьяна не позволил бы сотворить с собой такое.

Но сегодня идея была вполне тривиальной, если бы не одно «но» — Дженсен. Он был в его идее, как ни странно это признавать, и, набрасывая эскиз для Себастьяна в блокноте, Джаред уже знал, что подарит Дженсену. Он чувствовал, что нашел правильного хранителя для него взамен дракона, до которого тоже планировал добраться. А пока Джаред раз за разом терзал лист бумаги, вычерчивая на нем кленовый лист и размещая в нем жестокую в своей естественности сцену охоты.

К Себастьяну Джаред приехал уже с готовым эскизом — оставалось только разрисовать его — и вот тут они не сошлись во мнении относительно цветов. Джаред больше любил работать с оттенками двух цветов и настаивал на сером и черном, Себастьян твердил, что он может засунуть эти цвета себе в задницу, и говорил, что хочет только красный с коричневым. В конце концов после двух часов ора, обвинений в отсутствии глаз — «На лице, Джей, а не заднице!», «На себя посмотри! Красный с коричневым?! Давай я сразу обмакну тебя в чан с хной и отдам на растерзание хиппи?!» — и приговоренной бутылки коньяка они сошлись на желтом с оттенками коричневого. Пьяный Джаред слегка дрожавшей рукой перерисовал рисунок с блокнота на обои Себастьяна — их маленькая традиция — и уехал домой, гадая, там ли еще Дженсен. 

Дженсен был дома и, похоже, не выглядел особенно расстроенным по поводу пьяного состояния Джареда.

— Прости, работа, — доверительно сообщил Джаред. Пошатываясь, он прошел к дивану и завалился на него.

— Конечно, я вижу. — Дженсен встал за диваном, и Джареду пришлось выгибать шею, чтобы посмотреть на него.

— Нет. Правда. Вон блокнот, там это… Ты… Работы, в смысле, ты посмотри, — он указал рукой в сторону своей сумки и пожаловался: — А это все Себастьян. Он хороший, только идиот. Решил, что я набью ему охоту лисы на зайца в красно-коричневых тонах. Да меня потом эти… защитники заклюют. Или ты.

— Я? Почему я? — поинтересовался Дженсен, разглядывая рисунки Джареда. 

— Потому что ты похож на птицу. Ты охуенно выглядишь… ты вообще красивый… — глубокомысленно высказался Джаред и вырубился. 

 

Джаред просыпался тяжело. Он уже несколько минут слушал настойчивый шум улицы, гудевший за окном перестукиванием, который отдавался в голове. Хотелось пить, ссать и сдохнуть — в любой последовательности действий. Стараясь дышать не глубоко, Джаред приоткрыл глаза, в комнате было блаженно-темно — он не был уверен, что выдержал бы сейчас солнечный свет. Перевернувшись на спину, Джаред уткнулся взглядом в кота, который спал у его головы, громко урча. Несносное животное. 

Определенно пора было вставать и хотя бы найти телефон, чтобы узнать, сколько времени. Осторожно поднимаясь и придерживаясь рукой за стену, чтобы мир вокруг не слишком качался, Джаред пытался удержать свой желудок внутри себя и не наступить на кошачью лапу или хвост — Слейпнир, по всей видимости, решил лично проследить за хозяином. Открыть рот, чтобы отогнать его, Джаред не решился.

Так, медленно пошатываясь, Джаред выполз в гостиную, где его ждал что-то готовивший на кухне Дженсен. От одного запаха еды Джареда начало мутить и слова Дженсена: «Доброе утро. Хотя какое сейчас утро…» — донеслись уже в захлопнутую дверь ванной комнаты, за которой Джареда выворачивало. Он не привык пить много, и вообще коньяк точно не был его любимым алкогольным напитком — после него всегда похмелье какое-то особо дурное. Успокоив желудок, Джаред выпил холодной воды прямо из-под крана и принял быстрый освежающий душ, дабы не шокировать Дженсена и самого себя запахом и видом. 

Выйдя из ванной, Джаред уже мог сказать с чистой совестью:

— Доброе утро, Дженсен.

К тому же на столе его ждал кофе и какой-то завтрак. И если еда сейчас явно была лишней, то кофе — в самый раз. Благослови провидение его кофеварку и Дженсена, что сладил с ней. 

— Сейчас почти пять часов вечера, — с улыбкой ответил Дженсен, нарезая на своей тарелке бекон. 

Кому вообще в голову придет резать бекон?!

— Как сказал кто-то мудрый: когда встал, тогда и утро, — Джаред отхлебнул кофе и пожаловался: — Я все еще пьян, кажется.

— А я сегодня искал квартиру. Минут двадцать как пришел.

Кофе встал тяжелым комом в горле. Нет, Джаред думал, что Дженсен будет искать себе жилье на время, пока не починят трубы и стояк, или подыщет себе другую квартиру — ни на что другое он и не рассчитывал — но сейчас, когда тот сказал об этом, Джаред понял, что не хочет, чтобы Дженсен съезжал. Он был готов оставить Дженсена у себя, отдать ему вторую спальню, переселить в свою или самому переехать на диван в гостиной — что угодно, лишь бы тот остался. Дженсен каким-то неведомым образом хорошо вписался в их с котом компанию, и Джаред не хотел ничего менять.

— Оу, — только и смог выдавить он, проглотив кофе. — И как?

— Ты был прав, сейчас не удается найти ничего толкового. Все квартиры или заняты, или стоят за месяц столько, сколько я зарабатываю за год. Вариант с мотелями я даже рассматривать не стал.

Джаред был уверен, что выражение лица слишком сильно выдает его счастье, судя по тому, насколько пристально Дженсен его рассматривал. Он глядел на него с любопытным весельем — Джаред иногда и сам так смотрел на своего заигравшегося кота или клиента, который втолковывал ему какую-то чушь. 

— И… и что ты будешь делать? — совладав с голосом, спросил Джаред.

— Пока не знаю. Завтра еще есть день. — Дженсен наколол на вилку кусок бекона и отправил его в рот.

А Джаред, засмотревшись, начал:

— Слушай, а может, ты тогда?.. — и только сформировав мысль, Джаред понял, что и кому он собирался предложить.

Дженсен выгнул бровь, когда Джаред замолчал, и будто наклонился ближе, а учитывая, что они и без того сидели рядом, можно сказать, неприлично ближе. 

Джаред только сейчас понял, что ничего толком не знает о своем соседе. Ни сколько ему лет, ни какой тот ориентации, ни где в Техасе он вырос. Ни-че-го. 

Они знали друг друга неплохо, но недостаточно хорошо, чтобы такое предложение воспринималось без удивления. Но у них было вчера. Где Джаред узнал, каким интересным, смешным, впечатлительным, увлекающимся мог быть внешне спокойный Дженсен. Он напоминал тайфун, упакованный в стеклянный шар. Джареду показалось, что он знал его достаточно, поэтому, сглотнув, он продолжил:

— Может, ты тогда останешься у меня? — выдохнул он и начал перечислять. — Тебе же некуда пойти, все твои не из этого города, кроме брата, но у него месячные близнецы. И девушки, по всей видимости, у тебя нет, а меня ты знаешь…

— Вполне достаточно. Я и без того почувствовал себя брюзжащим отшельником. 

— Ну как? Останешься у меня? С меня кровать, горячая вода и еда, которую ты можешь приготовить сам. О, и компания на праздники.

Усмехнувшись, Дженсен скрестил руки на груди и, обведя взглядом кухню и посмотрев на самого Джареда, ответил:

— Да.

Странно. Джаред ожидал смущения, отказа, того, что Дженсена придется уговаривать и, в крайнем случае, запирать в квартире, но тот просто согласился. Определенно, сегодня доброе, замечательное утро.

— Отлично, а теперь положи мне бекон, и я покажу, как нужно есть мясо, педант!

После завтрака Джаред, оставив Дженсена на кухне мыть посуду, ушел в гостиную. Там фоном бубнил телевизор — Джаред не обратил на него внимания, нашарив в стоявшей у дивана тумбочке блокнот и карандаш, и уставился на Дженсена. Похоже, тот собирался готовить, и у Джареда не было никакого желания удивляться, насколько хорошо Дженсен ориентировался на его кухне. Вот он открыл навесной шкаф и достал оттуда пакетик орехов, а вот прошел к холодильнику и вернулся к столу уже с коробкой молока. Джаред, замечтавшись, наблюдал за Дженсеном, за его продуманными, быстрыми и будто рваными движениями. Весь отдавшись своему делу, Дженсен не замечал слежку, и, когда он повернулся боком, Джаред буквально несколькими линиями зарисовал его профиль.

Дженсен безусловно был достоин, чтобы его рисовали художники лучшие, чем Джаред. Его настоящую красоту и переменчивый характер было сложно передать в простом портрете. И если бы Джаред был художником, он безусловно провел много лет, рисуя только Дженсена, добиваясь, чтобы каждый, кто посмотрел после на портрет, понял, насколько он удивителен. Вот только Джаред не был художником — во всяком случае, он себя им не считал. 

Джаред раз за разом вырисовывал самую изменчивую часть лица Дженсена — его глаза. Каждую черточку, каждый отблеск, каждую ресницу. А после, глядя на свои рисунки, перерисовывал их вновь, постепенно изменяя, что-то добавляя или стирая лишнее. 

Не сомневаясь, что получится в конце, Джаред будто со стороны следил за процессом. Там, среди мелких эскизов, проглядывался ворон. Тело и крылья пока были набросаны лишь штрихами, но голова проработана детально. Джаред уже сейчас видел, как бы легла татуировка на тело. Не на любое — эта подойдет только Дженсену. 

В нарисованных птичьих глазах Джаред видел Дженсена. Ощутимые движения крыльев напоминали его движения. Определенно, слеп был тот, кто оставил на нем дракона.

— Красиво. 

Джаред настолько увлекся рисунком, что не услышал, не почувствовал, как Дженсен подошел сзади и сейчас заглядывал ему через плечо. Поборов детскую привычку спрятать набросок, Джаред просто замер. 

— Вообще-то ты пока не должен был его видеть. — Джаред надеялся, что Дженсену действительно понравилось и он не похвалил его только лишь для того, чтобы соблюсти приличия.

— Уж прости, чувак, но ты не особо скрывался. 

Присев рядом на диван, Дженсен забрал альбом из рук Джареда, рассматривая ворона и эскизы по краям листа.

— Эй, а это же я! — он ткнул пальцем в один из набросков. 

— Да, ты. 

У Джареда чесались руки забрать альбом, но он терпел и решился сказать — все-таки прежде чем набивать татуировку, стоило обсудить несколько моментов с владельцем кожи, которую Джаред собирался использовать в качестве холста.

— Он будет твоим подарком на Рождество, когда я его закончу.

— В каком смысле? — не понял Дженсен. 

— Он будет твоей новой татуировкой, — пояснил Джаред.

Не став спорить, Дженсен вновь уже внимательней посмотрел на рисунок и нерешительно провел по нему пальцем, боясь испортить линии.

— Почему ворон?

Джаред пожал плечами:

— Потому что я тебя так вижу.

А вот того, что произошло дальше, он никак не ожидал. Дженсен отложил альбом и со злобой — почти обидой — посмотрел на Джареда. 

— Значит, так? Ты видишь меня кем-то поедающим падаль? Кем-то, кто будет довольствоваться тем, что ему подбросят. Кем-то, кто приносит несчастье?!

Распалившись, Дженсен почти кричал. Джаред в инстинктивном желании отойти подальше вскочил с дивана и только потом понял, о чем говорит Дженсен. Интересно, у него только на ворона был столь ограниченный взгляд или, если бы Джаред предложил, к примеру, кота, Дженсен бы тоже нашел что ответить? На какой-то момент Джареду стало интересно, что выслушал тот, кто набил Дженсену дракона. Наверняка много интересного.

— Да ты знаешь, что в Египте ворон считался знаком разрушения и злобы? Будто этого мне и без того мало в жизни! — продолжал вещать Дженсен, и Джаред наконец решил вклиниться в его монолог.

— Знаю, а еще знаю, что в том же Египте воронья пара олицетворяла супружескую верность и счастье.

— Но…

Не дав ему договорить, Джаред продолжал:

— А в Греции, если уж мы заговорили о мифологии, вороны сопровождали богов и героев: Аполлона, Афину, Кроноса, Асклепия. 

— Я знаю все это, но…

Не слушая, Джаред перечислял, наступая на Дженсена:

— Китай и Япония — символ семейной жизни. Канадские эскимосы — бог-творец. Индейцы — солнечная, мудрая птица. 

Дженсен уже не пытался спорить, но Джаред не останавливался:

— У ирокезов ворон — даритель зерна. А в палеоазиатском фольклоре он похотлив и прожорлив. Не суди однозначно.

— И ты хочешь сказать, что все это я?

Когда Дженсен произнес это, Джаред понял, насколько близко он находился к сидевшему на диване Дженсену — практически нависал над ним — но был не в силах отодвинуться.

— Да, все ты. От мудрости до похоти.

— Даже так? — вскинул бровь Дженсен. — Похоть, говоришь?

— В том числе, — кивнул Джаред.

Рыкнув что-то неоднозначное, Дженсен дернул его на себя и, когда Джаред упал, перевернул их, оказываясь сверху.

— Как же ты меня заебал своей нерешительностью, — горячо дышал Дженсен.

— Дженс, ты чего?

— Сам трахаешь меня взглядом. Наблюдаешь. Всегда смотришь в спину, а потом еще и сравниваешь с птицей.

— Я хотел…

— Я знаю, что ты хотел. 

Не дав ему договорить, Дженсен навалился всем весом и глубоко поцеловал Джареда, сжимая его лицо в ладонях. Они целовались, лежа на диване. Дженсен горячо, жадно ерзал сверху, пока не почувствовал, что у Джареда встал, тогда он оторвался от его рта и хитро улыбнулся, приподнимаясь на локтях. 

— У тебя стоит, — довольно сообщил он и еще раз потерся бедрами, будто убеждаясь в своей правоте.

Джаред мог лишь застонать, откинув голову. Черт! Ну вот же блядь!

— Да. У меня стоит на тебя. Мы будем обсуждать очевидное или что-то с этим сделаем? — прошипел он сквозь зубы.

— Не все так сразу, нам нужно много чего сделать прежде.

— Дженс! — взмолился Джаред. — Может, для начала решим эту маленькую проблему? 

— Положим, проблема не такая и маленькая, — Дженсен снова потерся о его пах, — но сначала мы поставим елку! — хитро прищурившись, сообщил он. 

Джаред со стоном закатил глаза. 

— Ты, бля, изверг!

— И гирлянды. Хочу, чтобы было много света! Ты набьешь мне татуировку в свете гирлянд. Надо будет купить новые игрушки, и венок, и мишуру, наверное, тоже, да? 

— У меня все это есть, Дженс, — мягко улыбаясь, напомнил Джаред.

— Есть у тебя, но будет у нас. У нас двоих. Вместе. Понимаешь?

Джаред считал, что Дженсен настоящий псих, но он его действительно понимал.

— Да, — он чмокнул его в подбородок. 

Дженсен, наклонившись, поцеловал его еще раз, мягче и нежнее, как-то тепло и по-семейному.

Что же, похоже, в этом году гороскопы не врали — со следующего у Джареда начнется новая жизнь. Или сбылись разом все те желания, которые он загадывал на каждое Рождество? 

Джареда это совершено не интересовало. Он, лишь прошептав кому-то: «Спасибо», — сильнее обнял Дженсена и подумал, что надо бы уговорить его переехать из этого дома. 

А пока про елку тоже можно было забыть хотя бы на пару часов.


End file.
